Don't ever let it end
by converseQueen11
Summary: This is a Jatie oneshot based on the song, "Don't ever let it end" by Nickelback :) "James and Katie have been in love since they were kids, and now they will finally admit it to each other."


_**Hello. This idea popped into my head when I was listening to this song. I love this song so much. I am also in the process of writing another story, but this is a Jatie one shot and I did not want this idea to leave my mind. So the song is "Don't ever let it end" by Nickelback. This song can really relate to James and katie, if you are a Jatie fan ;). But, sadly, I own nothing. Enjoy and review!**_

**_By the way, this takes place when James is 19 and Katie is 16 (I know there age difference is different than that on the show, but lets just pretend, eh?) This whole thing is in Jame's POV. Also, go listen to this song if you never heard it! Enjoy!_**

_"Well I got two tickets to the game, It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday. And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done. If you're there I don't even care which team won."_

'I can't believe that one of my fans sent me two hockey game tickets." I told the guys. "Oh, lucky you." they all mumbled. Ha, they are jealous. Hockey was all of our favorite sports, considering we used to play it all the time. Anyway, I knew just excatley who I wanted to take with me to the game this Sunday.

"Katie!" I knocked on her bedroom door. She opened it, and she was so beautiful. I grabbed her hand and together we walked to the bus stop, and as it drove us to the Hockey game, we were smiling the whole way there. We had so much fun, and it was the best "date" ever!

When it was over, we decided to walk home, considering the buses stopped working at a certain hour. We held hands the whole way home and I knew that I was in love with my best friend's little sister at that moment. My favorite team did not even win, but I could'nt care less. I spent the whole day with Katie Knight.

_"We can stop at the coffee shop and make fun of the cops in the parking lot. We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends." _

On the way home we stopped at the coffee shop, because it was freezing out and we needed coffee to warm us up. After we got our coffee and walked outside, we noticed cops staring at us. "Hey kids!" one of them said. "Yeah?" I replied innocently. "Curfew, ever heard of it?" The other one said back. I saw Katie roll her eyes, so adorabley cute and I could'nt help but smile. "I'm over 18, sir." I said. "Whatever." The walked away.

Me and Katie burst out laughing. "Those cops were stupid." Katie said. "Tell me about it." I replied. I noticed that she was shivering still, so I put my jacket on her. She blushed and hugged me. I could not fight this feeling of love inside of me, but I did not know if she felt the same. I guess for now I have to act like we are jut friends until I know if she likes me.

_"Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end. And I know you feel the same way, because you told me drink on your birthday. And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear "Don't ever let it end"."_

Today is Katie's 16th birthday. I think I'm finally going to tell her that I am in love with her today, that I have been ever since we were kids. I need to, because I can't let this end. What if she moves on? I will NEVER let this end. Katie is way too special to me.

I enjoyed the whole day at Katie's sweet 16, me and the band even sung to her. She was watching me the whole time we were singing. But near the end, she got me alone and started telling me how she has been in love with me forever. I was so happy, but I noticed that she was drunk. I was so angry, who would give her alcohol, she is only sixteen? I knew I was being a bit overprotective, but I don't want my Katie hurt. I'd die for her. Suddenly, she grabbed me and pulled me so close to her. She standed on her toes to reach my ear, and whispered, "Don't ever let it end."

That was one of the best nights of my life. Katie might actually love me back. I feel so happy and special!

_"Saturday I'm going to take her out, because her favorite band is going to play Downtown. Gonna sing the song we've all heard of, about those two young friends that should have fell in love."_

"Hey Jamie?" Katie said. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname she gave to me. "Huh?" I questioned. "The best band in the history of bands is playing Downtown tonight. Take me?" she answered. I was so happy that she wanted me of all people to take her. "Weird, I don't remember hearing about Big Time rush playing Downtown tonight." I teased. She playfully pushed me and said, "Funny!"

At the concert, the band was actually pretty good. Espically the last song they did. It reminded me so much of me and Katie. It was about young friends falling in love finally. Me and Katie have been friends since she was born, because of Kendall. I know that one day she will admit her love to me, when she's not drunk, and it will be perfect.

_"Later on, we'll cut through the park and she can hold my hand because she hates the dark. We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends."_

When the concert ended, we did not quite feel like going back to the Palmwoods. We walked through the Palwoods park instead. "Jamie, it's so dark out. I am scared." I chuckled at how innocent she sounded. I grabbed her hand tightly and said, "There, I'll keep you safe forever!" She looked so happy and relived and I wanted to kiss her so bad, but decided against it. Yet again, we pretended to be only friends and nothing more, even though, deep down, we both knew we were in love. We laughed the whole night.

_"The greatest times we've ever had. It's crazy now just looking back. You never know where life's gonna go." _

I laied awake in bed all night thinking about the most amazing girl I have ever known, Katie. I thought about everything we ever did together. No matter what we did, we always had a great time. It felt so crazy looking back at all the memories we have together, and how fast everything flew by. I guess I'll never know where life will go, I can only hope it involves Katie in it.

_"Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know, about Sunday night just her and I sitting side by side in the full moonlight. I pull her close just to hold her tight and the both of us could tell it just felt right. She looked at me in the sweetest way, like she could tell what the hell I was about to say."_

I needed to find my Katie bear. She saw me talking to some girl and she screamed at me and ran out of the apartment. I was just telling the girl where the Palmwoods pool was. It was dark outside, and I did not want Katie out there alone. I got outside and spotted her sitting alone on a bench. I walked up to her and just sat next to her. The moonlight was so bright. None of us could say anything, so I just pulled Katie close. I held onto her tight to let her know I only loved her. She looked into my eyes, with a sweet and innocent look, and she understood excatley how I felt. I knew we would finally admit our love to each other. I am not telling the guys, espically Kendall about this yet, but someday. Me and Katie would be the only ones to know about this perfect night.

"_Must of took a while just to find the words, cause she cut me off and finally said it first. Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. I know if not for you, there's nothing I could do to ever let it end. And you know I feel the same way, because I told you drunk on your birthday. And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear "Don't ever let it end"."_

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but in a special way, but I could not find the words to say. Finally, katie just cut me off. She said, "James, I can't pretend anymore, because I'm so scared of it ending. You need to know that I love you, I have loved you for a long time. You mean so much to me and this needs to never end, so please don't let it." I felt so excited that she finally admitted her love for me. "Katie, you already know I love you, I've been in love with you since we were kids!" She leaned towards me, and we kissed. Katie Knight was finally my girlfriend, and there is no chance that I am ever letting this end!

**_How did you all like it? Sorry if it was too long. Please review? Also, I am writing another story, "Help me." Please take a chance and read it? Thank you guys! Jatie forever!_**

**_-ConverseQueen11_**


End file.
